Uranium that may be isotopically enriched in 235U may be alloyed with molybdenum for use as a reactor fuel. One desired configuration of such an alloy is a 10-15 mil (0.010-0.015 inch) foil strip of uranium that is alloyed with about ten weight percent molybdenum. Such material may be fabricated by cold rolling a sheet of the alloy that is about one hundred mils (about one-tenth inch) thick to the desired final thickness (10-15 mils). However, it is difficult to produce sheet stock that is one hundred mils thick in quantities that are sufficient for practical use. A principal reason for this difficulty is the result of a fundamental difference between the effectiveness of typical hot rolling processes that may be used on unalloyed uranium and the results of those same hot rolling processes when they are used on uranium that is alloyed with molybdenum. Unalloyed uranium foils may fabricated by casting a thick billet (⅞ inch or thicker) and then using standard hot rolling processes to reduce the thickness of the thick billet to the desired thickness (e.g., about one hundred mils thick). However, when those same standard hot rolling processes are used on comparable thick cast billets (⅞ inch or thicker) of uranium alloyed with ten weight percent molybdenum, the billets typically fail (break) during the hot rolling process. This renders thick cast billets of uranium/molybdenum generally unusable for foil production. To overcome this problem, various alternate production techniques have been suggested or employed. For example, in one alternate process, a thick (e.g., ⅞ inch or thicker) billet of uranium alloyed with molybdenum is cast, and then it is milled (machined) to one-tenth inch thickness for the subsequent cold rolling process. However, this first alternate method produces an unacceptable amount of scrap. In a second alternate method, a thin (e.g., ⅜ inch thick) billet of uranium alloyed with molybdenum is cast and then it is hot rolled using the same rolling schedule (reduction steps and temperatures) that is applicable for unalloyed uranium. While such thin billets typically do not break during these hot rolling processes, very large quantities of these thin castings would be required to produce the amount of foil needed for commercial applications. What are needed therefore are more reliable and practical methods for using thick castings (⅞ inch or thicker) of uranium that is alloyed with about ten weight percent molybdenum as the starting material for preparing stock material that is suitable (i.e., that is about one hundred mils thick) for cold rolling into foil.